


Alt-Vos Saga Appendix 1: Highest Family Tree

by Gemma_Inkyboots, raisedbymoogles



Series: Alt-Vos Saga [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Graphic, M/M, Multi, Supplementary Material, family tree, there will be a quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Inkyboots/pseuds/Gemma_Inkyboots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there have been multiple requests - and since there are so damn <i>many</i> of these people - here at last is the Highest Family Tree, from Ephemeris to Dash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alt-Vos Saga Appendix 1: Highest Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY! Pictures are currently broken. I'm working on finding an alternate storage solution.

\- Yellow boxes connected by dashed lines denote trine relationships rather than spark family.

 **Ephemeris** is the Winglord Oversoaring of Vos. He rules with his twin Eccentricity instead of having taken a trine; they're spark-twins and don't want a third to throw them off. Ephemeris' plating is white with red and blue accents. The Winglord's colours are on the High Family's shuttles, crests, residences, servants and troops, with additional markers to show which branch and who in the family they belong to, with the markers getting smaller and lower down the further away from succession/Ephemeris himself they go. Ephemeris is basically a manipulative jerk; the twins came from a large family which drove both of them to distraction. They decided not to spark a trine right away, instead solidifying their power through attrition. Ephemeris's need to be in charge of the family may have sprung from being one of the youngest, to a crippling degree.

***

 **Eccentricity** , as Ephemeris's twin, is the High Lord Oversoaring of Vos, and much happier being his Second than fighting him. The twins are old enough and synched enough that they are more or less one spark in two frames, though Eccentricity is a bit more...erratic than Ephemeris; on the other hand, you could say Ephemeris' own instability comes out in Eccentricity. 

Eccentricity is less driven than Ephemeris; he has his own interests, though most don't last him long. He drifts from one hobby to another, usually at the most random of times, and has whole rooms in the eirie devoted to each new fad which he promptly abandons when he loses interest in them. He likes to wander down and see what's happening when Ephemeris is being particularly official or unkind - strong emotion doesn't tend to affect him much, unless it's his twin's. He'll mildly watch Ephemeris chew someone out to the point of tears and only take second-hand interest in it.

***

 **Prominence** (High Grace of the Razor Skies) has a vicious temper and picks up grudges like other mechs pick up dust mites. He's spiteful, snobbish and prone to throwing servants around - and occasionally out of windows. This being Vos, most people have thrusters and the rest have antigravs, but it's still a less than ideal working environment.

Prominence likes the power and lack of consequences that comes with being high-up in the Highest Family, but he never had the bearings to try for Winglord Oversoaring himself. He is content with his own little kingdom in the eirie and terrorising people who can't fight back, which leaves him plenty of time to amuse himself by pretending he's the most cultured person in the room. He likes old high grade vintages, critiquing art and collecting things he can brag about. He and Gravitonne fancy themselves a team like Ephemeris and Eccentricity, but they aren't twins; they just don't like Corona, or the fact that ei managed to spark off the next generation while they weren't paying attention. They kept meaning to, but, well, things kept getting in the way, and when Corona did it then they didn't have to.

***

 **Gravitonne** (High Grace of the Heavy Air) is similar to Eccentricity in that he doesn't really get worked up about things, and prefers wallowing in luxury and ennui. He would much rather have someone shuttle him places instead of fly himself, which is almost unheard-of in Vosian culture, and it's lucky he's as laid-back as he is since it drives Ephemeris up the wall. Gravitonne likes oil baths, rich goodies, instant gratification and not having to finish things. He has no ambition whatsoever and much prefers living in the now, which normally means enjoying whatever he's into at that particular moment with no thought for anything or anyone else. He thinks mechs who can't fly and-or don't have wings are incredibly ugly and some sort of lesser beings, at least in part because he's hardly met any. He once complained about grounders in the city and pushed ineffectually at having the whole city redeveloped so that no-one without some kind of antigravs could get in, so long as he didn't have to do any work.

Gravitonne is the only one of his trine to have a Sigma gift. It's less of a gift and more of an encumbrance, as Gravitonne is essentially a walking gravity well, which makes life difficult for those around him as he never really learned to control it, partly because he couldn't be bothered and partly because it meant people left him alone.

***

 **Corona** (High Grace of the Amber Moon) is shrewd, practical and always has an optic on what's coming, which is fortunate as eir siblings are the exact opposite. Ei saw that Ephemeris and Eccentricity were settled in at the top of the Vosian pecking order and wouldn't be shifting for a long, long time, but ei also noted that neither Prominence nor Gravitonne were stepping up and doing anything about it - and neither of them liked eir all that much. The feeling was returned, but instead of swanning around doing very little Corona decided to be the one to continue the Highest Family, and promptly commissioned a Sparkbearer to provide a trine of eir own to do just that, resulting in Lightspeed, Nova and Zenith. This both delighted Ephemeris and really pissed off Corona's siblings, as well as cementing eir position as Ephemeris' preferred offspring - though that's a fickle thing at best - and meant that Corona could smugly retire to the background of the Highest Family's drama and politicking with a trump card ei would never lose.

Corona mostly likes being left alone. Ei has also gone through more trinemates than seems remotely feasible - not because ei rushes into decisions, but because ei plays a long game. Ei doesn't particularly care for or about the trinemates ei takes, but they are pretty or intelligent or, rarely, both; they are always well-connected for what Corona wants at any given time, though it may seem random to anyone else. Corona keeps eir own counsel, and much prefers quietly murmuring in the right mech's audial to have them buckle to eir will than stomp about throwing tantrums or complaining.

***

 **Zenith** (Grace of the Highest Star) - Sibling of Nova and Lightspeed. Sparked by Corona. He sparked one trine - Celestial, Cepheid and Cassegrain - right after Lightspeed sparked his first trine, mostly to keep up with his sib. Zenith mostly sparked his trine to keep up with his siblings. He doesn't actually like any of his offspring, but does take a kind of proprietary interest - mostly shown in shouting down anyone who insults his trine. That's _his_ right as their sparker, thank you.

***

 **Nova** (Grace of the Bursting Light) - Sibling of Lightspeed and Zenith. Sparked by Corona. She sparked two trines - Ellipse, Eclipse and Solar Flare, then Parsec, Velocity and Kesselrun. Nova is forthright, speaks her mind and is big and aggressive enough to make this work for her in a tower full of smaller but more viperish siblings and niblings. She generally doesn't bother with the usual backbiting, focussing instead on her own interests until something comes up that actually affects her. She has no patience with Prominence's attempted coups or whining, and is easily frustrated by Gravitonne - Corona despairs a little that ei hadn't managed to spark a single politically-minded successor, but Nova doesn't care much. She'd make an excellent officer, and is watching Sunfire's running of the War Academy with great interest.

***

 **Lightspeed** (Grace of the Distant Call) - Lightspeed inherited Corona's lack of real romantic interest in people, but in his case it's attributed to his interest in the sciences taking the place of emotional attachments in his spark. Lightspeed sparked two trines to continue his branch of the family line, and had a brief surge of political capital(/Ephemeris's approval) when his first trine - Starscream, Sunfire and Nightlight - included two Sigma gifts, but he didn't really notice and said approval faded away rather quickly. As far as he was concerned, sparklings were extremely strange and he didn't have any interest in them after he did his duty. It's rumoured he had to be picked up and carried out of his labs to go and meet the Sparkbearer after missing multiple appointments thanks to the vaguaries of a particular equation or experiment. Lightspeed's second sparked-trine was Parralax, Nebula and Radial.

***

 **Cassegrain** (Grace of the Long Sight) - Sparked by Zenith, unhappy sibling of Celestial and Cepheid. Wears a reticule that shows different spectra and has a telescopic function. He secretly wishes he had a more Tarnish science build and is extremely insecure about it, along with a touch of dysmorphia which he doesn't handle well. Secretly wants to either date or be Perceptor. High-handed with people and constantly looks down his nose at everyone - 'oh, it's a scientific principle. It's very complex; you wouldn't know it.' It's a defense mechanism and he's hyper-aware of being only one in a family of scientists, and worrying at the idea that he's not all that clever compared to some of the cousins he hates. Would rather like to be long-distance dating Shockwave.

***

 **Cepheid** (Grace of the Luminous Pulse) - Sparked by Zenith, sibling to Celestial and Cassegrain, trined with his lab assistants Hemisphere and Impact. They're all as socially awkward as each other and their courtship was a very shy and stuttering thing. Cepheid was wooed with a set of engraved test tubes. Cepheid is sure that having a trine and an affinity for the sciences makes him the safe bet for heirdom, but he hates public speaking, gets nervous in groups of people outside of his colleagues and would rather run away than get into an argument. Cepheid wants to lead Vos to the stars; he's uncomfortable close to the ground and has big dreams about exploring deep space. And yet, he's not actually left Vos yet. His vague plan for Winglordship, if he gets it, is essentially to strap a giant rocket underneath Vos and blast off; that way he can leave everyone who makes him nervous back on Cybertron.

***

 **Celestial** (Grace of the Brilliant Suns) - Sparked by Zenith. Celestial prefers to spend his time polished up to a mirror shine and talking about how perfect he is. Clearly this is all the reason he needs to be the heir of the Winglord, amirite? Thinks non-fliers, even Vosian ones, are crass. Too self-absorbed to be a great politician, but has honed nasty comments to a razor-edge and is deceptively quick-thinking, if reluctant to risk his finish. Celestial's Sigma power is indestructible paint thanks to very strange paint nanites. It doesn't make _him_ indestructible, mind you, but it does save him some time polishing in the mornings.

***

 **Ellipse** (Grace of the Swaying Path), **Eclipse** (Grace of the Dark Stars), **Solar Flare** (Grace of the Lancing Light) - They don't do much. Eclipse has a trine consisting of Redshift and Revolution and a Sigma gift, the ability to reduce or negate ambient light; these two advantages are why Ellipse wanted Solar Flare to stake a claim for Winglordship against Eclipse. These three were the third trine to be sparked, with Parallax and Velocity's trines coming later.

***

 **Starscream** (Grace of the Turbulent Heights/Lord of Vos Oversoaring when he was heir) - you all know this dick. Sigma power is his speed, which he used to torment Nightlight when they were sparklings.

***

 **Sunfire** (Grace of the Thundering Flames) - Starscream and Nightlight's brother from the same batch, Sunfire is less charismatic than Starscream but more forthright than Nightlight, and slid into the military when Starscream created the First War Academy. He found his niche there, so much so that when Ephemeris and Eccentricity offlined he made a play for the Winglord's seat from the platform of a military commander. When they were sparklings he could be induced to pick on Nightlight along with Starscream, but as they got older Sunfire mostly ignored his henpecked sibling. Sunfire's trinemates are Aimpoint and Scatterblast.

***

 **Nightlight** (ex-Grace of the Twilit Stars) - Poor, poor Nightlight. Being a sensitive and kind spark born into the Highest Family was bad enough, but then he had the bad luck to have Starscream for a sibling. Being exiled from the eirie was probably the third best thing that ever happened to him, aside from 1) Dash, and 2) meeting and trining up with Skydance and Thundersong, who provided a much-needed support system both before and after his exile. Without their influence, Nightlight might have ended up a quiet schemer not unlike Corona. 

Nightlight's Sigma gift is dream-walking. This provided the impetus to obtain training as a counselor, though Nightlight never received his final certification.

***

 **Parsec** (Grace of the Far Running), **Velocity** (Grace of the Rapid Rise), **Kessel** (Grace of the Boiling Heat) - The only mildly interesting thing about any of them is that Kessel trined very early, with Solo and Falcon. This might be because as the second-youngest trinesib-set with no Sigma powers, they needed to do _something_ to advance their own power.

***

 **Parallax** (Grace of the Bitter Winds), **Nebula** (Grace of the Prism Winds), **Radial** (Grace of the Acid Winds) - Nightlight, Starscream and Sunfire's bratty younger trinesib-set. Youngest trine, immature and touchy; they might grow up to be decent people if someone with a lot of patience and maybe a Sigma gift of Inducing Silence could take them under wing. Parallax likes purple face paint, the sound of her own voice, and being in charge. Radial likes goodies, being Parallax's backup, and exploring for places they shouldn't be in. Nebula has a music/vocal-related Sigma gift, being able to provide eir own backup outside of simply harmonizing with eirself the way Thundersong does. Ei likes playing eir keytar, flying, and not being the scapegoat.

***

 **Hot Rod, or Dash** has no Grace title, being disowned by the Highest Family from the moment he unfurled; he's had to make do with 'Dashbit, sweetest'. Oh, what a tragic life. ;) Dash grew up in the Exile's Tower surrounded by artists, singers and dancers; he has little conception of the politics surrounding Nightlight's exile, but he was all too aware of 'cousins' making life difficult for his carrier by the time his family was forced to flee Vos.

Dash doesn't have a Sigma gift, but he'll be special in other ways. The one thing Nightlight is aware of so far is his ability to talk to (and make friends with) psychopomps. 


End file.
